


【诺俊】猫嫁

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *被直播的糖当场噎住*很短，没营养的小甜饼，有空再续写，“嫁”是日语新娘的意思*请他们结婚，九块钱我出了（）





	【诺俊】猫嫁

 

 

 

 

 

“不行了，要申告了，我和仁俊的婚约……”

 

仁俊无奈的笑，明明是粉丝对自己说的，被李杰诺这家伙念得像他俩的终身大事，还居心叵测地盯着当事人说——

 

这小子真是越来越会了啊。

 

营业的时候面不改色心不跳，还能说他是no jam lee吗？

 

“不行了”

 

直播时的Jeno，一直到直接结束后尾随仁俊回到宿舍的Jeno，全身上下躁动地写着这三个字。

 

“再忍忍”仁俊把贴上来亲他的Jeno的脸轻轻推开。

 

“孩子们还醒着呢”

 

“今天我生日，他们会理解的~仁俊不也想做吗……”

 

理解个锤啊！再怎么说还有俩无辜的未成年群众好吧，仁俊一脸嫌弃地把嵌在自己身上的Jeno使劲地掰下来，径直向洗手间走去。

 

Jeno在他身后一脸玩味地看着他。

 

最后仁俊不情不愿地回过头，

 

“来啊，不洗干净别想碰我。”

 

 

 

 

显然，盆浴比淋浴的清洁效果大打折扣。尤其是浴缸里同时有两个人的情况下。

 

仁俊坐在温热的水中的Jeno的臂弯里，感觉自己稍微动一点都会被立刻扣住手腕，他又一次体会到金牛座的标志性的超强的占有欲。虽然他根本就乐在其中。

 

Jeno在他身边不怀好意地低声喘息着，让仁俊浑身酥软没了力气，快到任人摆布的地步了，残存的一丝理智让他抓紧了Jeno有着好看的肌肉线条的手臂。

 

“放轻松，有我在。”Jeno哑而低沉的声音无论何时都是令人安心的存在，而在此刻更多了几分催情的效果。

 

仁俊回过头给Jeno发射了一个眼神，他马上明白仁俊是什么意思。

 

进来。现在。

 

在水里做爱是件很神奇的事，虽说他们之前有在淋浴间扶着墙发泄过欲望，事前这样让下半身整个浸入水中的状态还是第一次。Jeno最后顶着阻力慢而有力地捅进去的时候，仁俊已经被浴室的蒸汽蒸得晕晕乎乎的。

 

“进…进来啦？……动一动……我懒得动了……”

 

“仁俊呀别睡着了”Jeno担心地拍拍仁俊蜜桃一般的脸颊，对方仰着脖子傻呵呵地笑了笑。

 

……真是，没办法，Jeno不是喜欢磨蹭的人，当即握住对方的腰肢开始上下挪动。

 

一点点水压让他没法像在床上或者别的地方一样发狠用猛劲，但这依旧能让仁俊爽到神智无知——尤其是，前面自己的小仁俊也被“照顾”得服服帖帖，没有比这更妙的感觉了……

 

“仁俊呀~”

 

他听见Jeno又在叫他，撒娇似的。

 

“你叫一叫，舒服的话别憋着，叫出来~”

 

…可怕。

 

仁俊觉得性实在是很惊人的东西，所有正经的严肃的没意思的沉默寡言的，在性事中总有一部分能给自己的人设来个180°大转变，比如，这位李同学。平时人畜无害偶尔卖卖萌或者耍耍帅，在他身上什么淫荡的话都说得出——其实他又有什么资格吐槽Jeno呢，他自己不也一样，甚至可以为了让Jeno艹前列腺而答应Jeno无理的要求，软软地学猫叫。

 

“呜……好深……要坏了……哈……嗯……喵……”

 

啊。不小心把心里想的说出来了。

 

Jeno对这声计划外的奶声奶气的猫叫声喜出望外，恨自己没带个录音笔进来把这声录下来以后循环个323遍。他一直有点抵触男生卖萌撒娇，尤其是学猫叫，然而只要是仁俊做的，他都可以，

 

“好哦我们的猫猫，乖的很~”他真的像在逗猫一样，摸了摸仁俊湿润的额头，然后捏了一下他脸颊的软肉。

 

“……喵。”仁俊又低低地叫了一声。

 

Jeno仿佛听见了真的猫在叫，有点不解地低头。

 

 

 

仁俊头上多了一对湿漉漉，毛茸茸的猫耳。

 

 

 

  
！？

 

没等Jeno反应过来，仁俊睁开眼，绿宝石一样的虹膜里的黑色瞳孔细成一条缝，活脱脱一副猫眼。

 

“如果我说，我就是猫变的呢？”

 

“哇！？”

 

Jeno尖叫了一声，醒过来发现自己在床上，仁俊正坐在床边玩手机，被叫声吓到的他不满地回过头。

 

啊，还好，没有真的变成猫的样子……

 

“你咋了？做噩梦了？”

 

“啊…差不多，没啥事，不过我怎么在这里啊？”

 

“你还叫我别睡，你自己做嗨了以后睡过去了，我还得把你抬出来……哎呀……”

 

Jeno不好意思地笑了笑，起身抱住仁俊。

 

“不管仁俊是不是猫，都会是我的新娘哦……”

 

  
仁俊一脸问号。

 

“你在说什么胡话？泡澡泡傻了啊……”

 

“嘻嘻……”

 

  
———————END———————

 


End file.
